He is there
You were expecting a creepypasta But it was actually me DIO!!!! �������� Sorry guys for that. Ok, here is the creepypasta! Ice spike biome is a rare variation of ice plain biome that features large spikes of packed ice, as well as packed ice lake. In this biome, I encountered something that I cant tell is it paranormal stuff or some kind of bug/glitch/hack I was playing with 3 of my friends. We were looking for a ice plain biome village. You know, village in ice biome are freaking rare and it would take a lot of time to find one. I took a map and then... boom! We found a large village! But it was pretty far from our location and to get to the village, we need to travel a large ice spike biome which is in front of our face. We moved to the ice spike biome. In the middle of the ice spike biome, i lost my map. I think i accidentally dropped it that time but whatever. I remembered the direction to the village. Then things started to went wrong. One of my friend got disconnected but his character was still moving. We dont have any idea how the fuck it happened but we ignored it After about half hour of walking, we got lost. I forgot the direction to the village. We were pretty fucked up that time. Low hunger, Low health and Lack of food. We decided to stop and built a house for us but then i realized something. Where is NikExe (My friend who got disconnected)? I left my friends and searched for him. I found him! He was standing on the top of a large ice spike. He looked at me then he jumped down. I wondered how did he survive that fall. He was freaking lucky to survive that DroidSniperLoL: Man, Im looking for you. Now lets get back and help us build a house He ignored me but then he went back. He didnt help us build a house. He moved his hand like he is trying to say "follow me". We followed him and not so long after that, we found the ice plain village. Thanks to him. But then, he was gone. I swear i saw him with us! None of us saw where he was but again we ignored it. At last, we found the village Next day, I heard a news from my friend. NikExe has mysteriously disappaered and polices are searching for him. I dont know what is happening but i have a feeling that there is something between his disapperance in real life and his disappearance in game that time. I opened my book to draw but then something fucked me up. Someone wrote in my book: No one know where is he but we all know he is there He is still there And there is a really bad drawing below the text. Well, its bad but i know what it is It is Ice Spike Biome Category:Short Pastas